1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a utility cart and more particularly to a utility cart that is collapsible.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has long been known a substantial number of different transporting structures in the materials handling art. One such transporting structure is known as a utility cart. The utility cart is designed to be pulled by a handle by a user. Generally, the utility carts are useful when a user wishes to transport small items of cargo over a relatively short distance.
Utility carts find utility in both residences and commercial establishments. Typically, such a cart may be commonly used in conjunction with nurseries where it is desirable to transport potted plants from their location within the nursery to a purchaser's car or truck. Utility carts can also be of benefit when utilized in conjunction with homes where a homeowner can use the cart when performing of yard work such as planting of plants.
It is desirable in the constructing of such carts that in order to decrease the amount of space that the cart takes up during non-usage is to have the cart to be collapsible. In the past, the collapsing of such carts has not been to where the cart really assumes a minimal amount of space. It would be desirable to construct the cart to where a minimum amount of space is utilized in the collapsed position.